Bakura's Little Angel
by Mii-kii
Summary: Summary: What if instead of getting the puzzle, Yuugi got a gift from her dad the day he, as well as her mom, died and he told her that she had to figure out the puzzle to unlock her present? You wanna know? Than read to find out! Disclaimer: DoN't OwN YuGiOh!
1. The beginning and what you need to know

**Me: Hello! This is my first published fanfiction**

 **Bakura: Of course you dolt! You've got THINGS to do...**

 _ **Yuugi: 'Kura, play nice!**_

 _Bakura and Me: Who said anything about us having to play nuh-nie... What was the word you said again?_

 ** _Yuugi: Nevermid. Mii-Kii-san does not own YuGiOh, because if she did, it would always be kleptoshipping... When You gonna tell me what that means, Huh?_**

 **Me: Umm, For readers who do not understand what I am getting yelled at for please check out, Effects of Being Ignored.**

It wasn't supposed to happen. Mom told me that dad would come home and we'd visit grandpa for my birthday. But, the men, they had followed daddy and now mommy's gone and she's never coming back.

BANG!

"Yuugi," a tri-haired man croaked, blood pouring out of his mouth as he called to me. "Yuugi, run… p-pl-please. Go."

I turned around, rushing over, falling to my knees, crying.

"Daddy, I won't leave you!" I sobbed, trying to get him back up.

"Yuugi, go to your grandfathers, he-" The elder male starts wheezing as more blood was spilled. "-has your present. I'll be right behind you. Ok-kay."

I nod my head, with tears still streaming down my face, before running out of the house and towards my Jii-chan's home. As I was still in hearing range, I heard another gunshot ring through the air. But, I kept running even though I knew that daddy wasn't going to keep his promise and instead, he was gonna join mommy instead.

10 years later, in Domino High, Yugi was known as the ice queen. Every other teenager and adult, Seto Kaiba included, was scared of her. Unless Of course the ones that came to talk to her, were little kids along the age of twelve or lower. This was also the day she completed the puzzle that kept her parents present from her, the millennium ring.


	2. Mokuba, Bullies and School

**Me: Hi again!**

 **Yuugi: Does favoriting or following the story count?**

 **Bakura: No it doesn't.**

 **Me: Depends how many Favorites or Follows do the stories have altogether.**

 **Yuugi: *Checks* Looks like they have about… 4 faves. 6 follows and 1 review in total separate we have 1 fave. 3 follows for this story and 3 faves. and three follows for EoBI.**

 **Me: I'll tell You after the show.**

Sitting outside, a student wearing a males' school uniform and has tri-colored hair opened her bag to double check that she still had a box, locked with a puzzle.

"My gift. The one thing I have left of them." She whispered.

"You know, I heard that talking to yourself is never good and when it comes to you, Yuugi, I agree." Came the voice of Mokuba Kaiba.

"Well, who else am I supposed to talk to when you and grandpa aren't around? The birds?" Laughing Mokuba shook his head, before talking about how his brother was going to start attending Yuugi's school tomorrow.

"Big brother is still upset about what you did last time!" Mokuba laughed, "He says that he needs to win against you yet, to do that he has to stop fearing you." The teen and child continued chatting, before both had to part ways for school.

Just as they were leaving, Yuugi remembered something. "Hey, Moke!"

"Yeah?" Mokuba said as he twirled around towards the other.

"Are you coming over tonight? Grandpa's out of town so we can play video games."

"Really? Cool! Yeah, I'll come over, bye!"

"Bye."

Once Yuugi got to her school, she immediately went to her classroom and followed her normal routine of:

Asking the teacher for her assignments,

Doing the assignments,

Turn in work,

And work on opening her present.

Although, her teacher Ms. Chono hates her, all of her other teachers won't go against Yuugi as she was studying to be a lawyer on the sidelines along with helping around the game shop. But if you had asked Yuugi, herself, she would tell you that she wasn't nearly as good as she wants to be.

There was a _click_ as a piece of the puzzle slid into place. Followed by some more.

"Seems like your working hard Ms. Motou." Stated the normally quiet teacher, making Yuugi jump in shock.

"I am." The teenager replied before heading back to work.

"Ms. Motou, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get it?" asked Ms. Hugh. "I do have a reason for asking, if you want to know."

Yuugi didn't look up and kept working. "I got it from my parents the day they died. It was their present to me. Will you tell me why you wished to know?"

The teacher gave a small smile. She couldn't see why all the other teachers were scared of or even hated the little girl in front of her. To Ms. Hugh, Yuugi was a hardworking student, whom if you didn't mess with and treated her with the same respect as an adult, the girl would do the same for you. "I will be leaving before the start of school so, I wanted to make sure the substitute knew you were allowed to work on your puzzle."

Yuugi stopped what she was doing. The teacher was going to do something for her? Why? Just as Yuugi was going to ask her question Ms. Hugh.

"I am doing this simply because I wish to and the fact that you know your grandfather and I have been together for a while." With that 62 year-old Ms. Hugh left the room.

Yuugi shook her head before glancing up at the clock. There were three minutes before the other students would start coming in. She carefully grabbed her stuff and moved to the back of the room, where she would normally work on her puzzle for the this class.

BLA

At Yuugi's free period before lunch, Yuugi took her puzzle out again. _Just a few more pieces… and done!_ She though before looking at the box. Yuugi read off the words, from the puzzle lock she had to complete, 'Happy birthday!' She then proceeded to open the box revealing, the millennium ring. She started to put it on before someone snatched it away.

She looked over to see a boy with long blonde hair.

"Hmm, what's this?" Jounouchi murmured.

"Give that back, you blonde-" she started before another boy interrupted.

"Hey now you're a girl, no need for foul language." Honda laughed.

 _Oh, you wanna play? Ok, let's play MY game._ She hopped out of her chair, lunging towards the boys. Honda backed away, while Jounouchi was knocked down and proceeded to be punched, until he let go of the ring for which the smaller girl stopped, grabbed the ring, and walked back, stopping to kick Jounouchi in between the legs. Yuugi put the ring on and went to lunch as the bell started ringing.

 **Yuugi-Sitting in the corner as pale as the moon-**

 **Bakura: What's wrong with him**

 **Me:I told him what puppyshipping was.**

 **Bakura-Turns even paler-:WHAT! That's just cruel.**

 **Me: I know, but that's because I told him I'd tell him a different shipping if he would shut up until we had 10 reviews.**

 **Bakura: I thought you said five.**

 **Me: I did. But because of his constant whining I added five.**

 **Bakura: ok…**

 ** _(Bakura and Mii-kii argue in the background)_** **Ryou: GOODBYE readers, and please don't ask what their arguing about. Their both nutcases. (Bakura and me: HEY!) Review with flames or whatnot!**


	3. The hidden spirit is waking

Bakura: *Holds knife and is in battle stance*GODsDA-

Yuugi: BAKURA! There are people present.

Me: *Gasps for air*Ode to the Damned!

Bakura: SHE CAN SWEAR BUT I CAN'T! How is that fair...

Yuugi: Because you were the one to choke until she couldn't breathe. It was my way of apologizing for you, Bakura-baka!

Ryou: This is why we can't leave them in the same room together… hmm…

Yami!Malik: Just so it gets done, *sigh* Mii-kii-sama doesn't own anything other than her own gods-be-damned conscience and PS4.

 ** _BLA_**

After a nice long day of school full of arguing with Ms. Chono, beating up bullies, getting her present, and more, Yuugi was ready to go home and play some games with Mokuba. But, of course, she should've realized her 'good' day would be ruined with the infamous Motou luck of getting into some trouble.

"Yuugi-chan." A male voice rang throughout the noise as she walked by. Pausing, she turned her head and saw a familiar face.

"Ushio-san," She grinded her teeth as she said it, if only because of what he did to countless other girls. "I do believe you are not to call me that or even by my first name." Yuugi started to walk away but, Ushio grabbed her wrist.

"I heard you were being bullied and I decided that I would be your bodyguard." Yuugi fumed, did he think that she didn't know what he was going to do? Did he really believe _her_ to be that _stupid_?

"No. I do not require or even need your assistance as I am not being bullied at all. Good day." Yuugi ran off back home, not realizing that she would be worse than pissed the next day.

 ** _BLA_**

 _Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"I'M COMING ALREADY MOKE!" _Ding-dong._ "MOKUBA! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Rushing to the door, Yuugi let her friend in and then…

 **"OUCH!"** Yuugi punched the younger Kaiba brother in the arm. "Did you have to hit so hard…. I feel sad for anyone who earns your ire." Mokuba grumbled.

"Even if they deserve it?" Yuugi asked. The smaller rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

"Big brother got sick. So he isn't coming until Monday." Mokuba stated after looking around the area. The room consisted of bookshelves(filled with manuals for games, law career, running a store, and some for entertainment.), a T.V., a small white couch, a window located on the right wall, a few game stations next to the T.V., and a large table (that was normally filled with snacks for when guests came over or for game nights, mind you.). Mokuba watched as Yuugi brought out the food she cooked and placed it on the table. "Anything new with you?"

Yuugi considered how her day went. "Other than Ushio thinking I was as dumb as some of the others in my grade."

"Hah. Watch out, you know he's going to do something stupid tomorrow. Too bad Ani-sama had to get sick, I could have had him watch over you." This comment ended up with the little boy smacked upside the head and told to just shut up, eat, and play.

They continued to just laugh and have fun until the sun started to set.

"See ya Moke." Yuugi called as she started to clean. "Have a good day tomorrow!"

Mokuba said his goodbye as well when he started to pass the door. He walked over to the limousine parked on front and got in to be drove home.

 _ **BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA**_

During her free period Yuugi went outside for once. But the moment Ushio spotted her, he quickly walked over and convinced her to follow him. Yuugi, suspecting he was up to something, was being cautious of what was happening. When he showed her what it was, she was stopped in shock. Yeah, these two had been pestering her but, they had gotten beat by her. This wasn't needed, plus, this is a sign of debt. If she accepts this then, her pride would be smashed. Ushio was saying something before he just kicked Jounouchi in the chest. Yuugi ran over, pushed Ushio away and stuck her arms out I a protective way, her stance immediately claiming that if they messed with her; she'd go psycho on them.

"Stop! Who said I even wanted this!" She screamed. "They.. they are… They are my friends!"

"Friends….?" Honda muttered confused, they had NEVER been close. Nor was she and Jou.

"Weird kid… But you still owe for my services." Ushio had replied. Yuugi's hand had gone down by her sides and were clenched so tightly into fists, that they were shaking. "You owe me twenty-thousand yen, or we can work some other arrangements." Jounouchi, Yuugi, an unknown presence, and Honda silently seethed and planned the death of Ushio, for what he hinted at.

"Sure. I'll get your money after school." _No!_ The hidden spirit thought. _Don't you dare do it, Angel. I'll get him for you, I promise. As rent I shall keep those who wish to take it from doing so._ _Your innocence shall be spared._ He idly wondered if his little angelic fighter had any games that needed some more pieces. " _If_ … you win a game."

The taller boy considered before agreeing, after all, nobody other thanthe spirit(from looking through her memories.), the Kaiba brothers, her grandfather, and herself, knew she was the resident game master in Domino. "Deal." He said before leaving with his followers.

Me:I think this one may be slightly longer….

Bakura: -.- I F$%^*#G HATE YOU, YOU #$%^&^%$#$%^ $%^$^&$%^#$&$!

Ryou: That's a potty mouth. YUUGI! GET THE SOAP!

*Yuugi gets Ryou some soap and helps /wash/ out the bad words from Bakura's mouth*

Me: I am so sorry B….

Malik&Marik: GOODbye everyone….

Jounouchi: Bakura will be fine don't worry.


End file.
